Call to Kiba
by twilight321
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you had a phone that you could call a Naruto character on? What if it could do more than that? Sorry, I didn't notice the whole thing was bold until I looked at it... the next chapter won't be all bold... xP
1. The Story Begins

"**Call To Kiba"**

**One day Kiki Kinozini woke up to see a cell phone next to her bed. Her first thoughts were, "Awesome! My mom finally saw the light and decided to get me a phone! Yes!" Then she noticed a note to the side of the tiny black picture phone. It read:**

**Dear Kiki,**

**This phone connects you to places you would never imagine. Beware of the power it contains. One day you may find yourself thinking you're crazy. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Anonymous **

"**Okay Mom went a little loony in that letter but whatever. Who cares, it's probably a stupid prepaid. She's just trying to warn me about minutes." She said under her breath. She then walked into the living room to find her fourteen year old sister (Kiki is only 9 months younger than her) watching their favorite show, Naruto. Thus begins this story.**

**Ugh, she looks like she just woke up, yet she still looks way too pretty. My hair always looks like a Haystack. "Hey Jordan," I said in a groggy voice.**

**"What's up?" she said. I looked at her as if she were the weirdest person I knew. Sense when did she talk like this? I shook it off.**

**"Oh nothing much except Mom got me a cell phone," I said trying to rub it in as much as I could. She was fourteen and she didn't have one. She just smiled. It was then that I noticed what she was watching. It was Naruto, the one where Gaara beat Rock Lee up. This wasn't one that I particularly liked as much as the other ones. Yet, somehow she found joy out of watching it because Gaara was her favorite. **

**"Can we watch a better one? Maybe one that Kiba is in?" I asked trying to act like I didn't know what the answer would be.**

**"Awww, come on. I love this episode. Gaara totally crushes half of Lee's body. Besides we have new cell phones to show off to everybody." She said with a smile on her face. Wait did I hear her say "we?" I think I did. Besides I don't really consider an arm and a leg half of a body. Oh well.**

**"Oh, so you got a cell phone too?" I said trying to sound happy for her. I was really gagging inside though. I was also ignoring the leg and arm… his whole side was crushed.**

**"Yeah, and I got a weird letter next to it," Jordan looked at me as if she were a runway model. I looked down at the small figure in my hand. I hadn't actually turned it on yet. I flipped it open and pressed the power button. The phone hardly weighed anything. **

**"So where is Mom anyways?" I asked her still looking at the phone as it lit up. Our dad died when we were either really little or before we were born. I always forget.**

**"She took another business trip. It's a good thing it's the weekend, because I wouldn't want to have to get everybody ready." She said looking at me teasingly. **

**"Well, can we walk to the mall?" I said knowing she would say yes. One thing about Jordan that was cool was she could never refuse anything girly. She is super girly.**

**"You know we will! I'll call Nathan and tell him to meet us there." She said with a smile on her face. **

**Nathan was her boyfriend. He "plays" guitar and some other stuff. He also supposedly sings well too. I don't know. I've only seen him. I'm sure he does, it's just I don't think he'll be the next Jimi Hendrix or Fall Out Boy band member. Jordan is a nice sister, it's just I envy her. She always gets everything first. You know the usual big sister little sister kind-of deal. She gets to drive first and that makes me sooooooo jealous. Oh well, at least I know how to defend both of us…… maybe more. I'm in martial arts and I just got my black belt.**

**I gave her a confused look, "Where is Gracie?" Grace is our five year old little drama queen of a sister.**

**"Grandma picked her** **up about an hour ago," she paused, "maybe around seven."**

**"Whoa, it's already past seven? I slept late!" I said. I knew I had slept late already. Actually, I had woken up a lot earlier than I originally thought. I usually woke up around 4:30 A.M. I gave one last glance to her and then ran upstairs. When I reached the top of the stairs I noticed that I had forgotten all about my new phone. I looked at my hand and there it was. I ran to my bed, sat on it, and clicked on contacts. **

**Oh my gosh, I didn't know my mom paid enough attention to Naruto to even put the characters names into the phone. On the contacts list there was a list of names with pictures next to them and even fake numbers. As I stared at my new phone, I noticed two numbers he forgot. I would have thought out of all the numbers his number and Mom's number would be put into the phone. I scrolled up and down the list double checking. Then I set it down and got dressed.**

**I got dressed in a daze today. I stared at my wall thinking of the episode I had watched last night (of course I've seen all of them though). I watch the English episodes that I've seen in Japanese to see the difference in the shows. Well anyways, I was debating on whether or not Sasuke liked Sakura. She is the only person I've ever heard him say thank you to. It was a little weird.**

**Next, I looked in the mirror at myself. I had put on a green dress that my mother had said was made for me. I had to admit I loved the dress. It was one of the more girlish things I owned. Then, I ran into the living room where Jordan was. She was wearing blue jeans and a hot pink lacey frilly shirt. **

**"Are you ready to go?" she asked. Duh!!!! I wanted to scream at her. I mean does it look like I'm not ready. She asked another question, "Do you have your phone?" **

**"Oh, um….." I rummaged through my purse. There it was, right were I had left it. "Yeah, let's go."**

**She was looking at me like something had been troubling her. Maybe she wanted to ask if something weird had been going on lately. I wondered if her phone had all of the characters names in it too. Suddenly the television cut on. It was a Naruto episode that did not look familiar. That would be impossible…… I've seen every episode and I could recite them from beginning to end. This one seemed to be about Kiba. What was going on…… I would especially remember the ones about Kiba. Something strange was going on. Then, Jordan turned the television off.**

**"Hey! That was a new episode!" I screamed at her. It must have been a special. **

**" I am tevoing(recording) it." She replied as if she didn't care that we were missing some sort of special. Then, we left the house. **

**We began walking when I noticed that we had had the phones for a while and we hadn't called anyone. Maybe we should try calling someone on the list to see who's numbers they really were. " Hey Jordan?" I said as if I knew wanted to know something. **

**" Yeah?" she said.**

**" I was wanting to know if we should you know, try calling someone on the list." I said with a cheerful voice.**

**" Let's wait a little while. I want to go shopping. We should throw a party! Mom isn't here." She said. She knew I was too rebelous to say no. **

**Character Profiles:**

**Name: ****Jordan Kinozini**

**DOB: ****July 22**

**Eye Color: ****Green ****Hair Color:**** Chocolate Brown**

**Height: ****5 "6"**** Weight: ****108 pounds**

**Hometown: ****Miami, Florida ****Favorite color: ****Hot Pink**

**Favorite Movie: ****How to Lose a Guy in 10 days**

**Likes: ****Guys, Music, Clothes, Money, Sunny Days, Animals, and Sleeping **

**Dislikes: ****School, Thunder Storms, Jello, and Peanut Butter**

**Name: ****Kiki Kinozini**

**DOB: ****March 21**

**Eye Color:****It depends on what she wears, grey, blue, green, and blue green****Hair Color:****Golden**

**Height: ****5 "3" ****Weight: ****98 pounds**

**Hometown: ****Miami, Florida **** Favorite color: ****Purple**

**Favorite Movie: ****Star Wars**

**Likes: ****School, Pizza, Chocolate, sugar, friends, family, shopping, night time, acting, and Kiba )**

**Dislikes: ****Cheese (except for on pizza), feet in the face, and snobs**

**( Now back to the story. Kiki, Jordan, and Jordan's boyfriend, Nathan are at the mall sitting on a bench outside of Game Stop.) **

** Kiki's View**

**I looked over at Jordan and Nathan. Why is Jordan still going out with him? He's cheated on her several times already.**

**"Hey, sweetie, I'm going to go look in game stop," exclaimed Nate. **

**"Can I come too?" I asked. I know it's odd for a girl to like video games, you know scratch that, that's what guys think. It is completely normal for a girl to like video games. Anyways, I love video games. **

**"No!" he answered too quickly. Jordan and I shot him a suspicious look, "I'm buying you a birthday present."**

**Birthday present my butt! He was going in there to cheat on my big sis again. "Well, that's nice, isn't it Kiki?" she shot me a look like she knew what I was about to say and I needed to agree with her. **

**"That is nice, except for the simple fact that my birthday was a week ago, March 21****st****!" we both know what he is really going to do…. He'll be in there forever flirting with girls… last time I saw him flirting with the lady who worked there. My sister still doesn't know about that. **

**"Well," he paused, "I'll be back." He leaned down and kissed Jordan on the cheek. Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to be sick. **

**As soon as he was out of hearing range, I said, "Your boyfriend is stupid and wears way too much axe…. It gives me a headache." **

**She wanted to snap back at me, but she needed to be the more responsible one as our mom would say. She is supposed to be the good, perfect angel who follows the rules. As for me, I'm the impetuous (not really, I can be) rebel who happens to love Kiba Inuzuka, not literally. He would make a good boyfriend though… inner sigh (if that kind of thing even exsists). I wish he were real, that would be so cool. Okay, back to what I was saying… this is kind of boring thinking about this, but I have to or else I won't ever get over myself. Jordan and I needed to get along if we were going to survive these three long weeks with Mom and Grace out of the house. **

**"So, Kiki, let's call one of these numbers and see who it really calls. I nominate whoever the Gaara one calls!" Jordan said with a smile. **

**"So you noticed the contacts. Of course you'd do something like that," I said flipping my phone open. **

**"Something like what?" she had gone into her frustrated big sister mode. **

**"Only you would nominate the psychopath killer," I replied.**

**"He is not! Well, not anymore…. That was only like five episodes!" I glared at her (everyone always told me my glare was extremely demonic and scary looking. I'm starting to believe it too, because it always works), "Who do you propose? That werewolf mutt? I swear, you two would make a great couple," she shot a teasing look at me. **

**"HE IS NOT!" I flipped my phone open and went to my contacts list. There it was, Kiba Inuzuka. I pressed talk. **

**The next thing I knew everything was gone, it was pitch black. After a few seconds of complete darkness, there was some kind of green wind surrounding me. Next, there was intense pain and something was running towards me. I blacked out. When I woke up someone was carrying me, and there was an odd looking figure on his head. It almost looked like a dog…. More like a giant rat, but it was too cute to be a rat. It was also too furry. **

**"Are you okay? You fell through a tornado," asked the kind figure. His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. **

**"I think so. Did you just say I fell from a green tornado?" I tried to look at him, he was an angel. Oh no, I'm dead. I'm too young to die. I didn't even get to tell my sister that I was sorry. **

**"Yeah, it sounds crazy I know. By the way, I'm Kiba Inuzuka," he exclaimed.**

**"Whoa, I'm Kendel Kinozini, but I go by Kiki. Am I dead?" I asked. **

**"As far as I know, no," he talked like he was so cool and confident. **

**Oh my gosh, I just realized what his name was. What did that phone do? This is freaky. **

**"Ow, my wrist hurts extremely bad. I think it's just sprained," I was kind of yelling and sobbing. It hurt really bad. **

**"Hang in there, we're almost to the hospital," Kiba sounded concerned even though he had only known me for less than five minutes. **

**"Hey Kiba! Wait! Whoa, who's she?" came a loud obnoxious voice, Naruto. It had to be. **

**"Her name is Kiki Kinozini, she fell from……. A tree," Kiba was smart not to tell Naruto about the tornado. Who knows what or who he would tell the information that could ruin the future to. I really was in Konoha.**


	2. What!

When I awoke, the room was full of what seemed to be medics. The room was almost completely white. Whenever I finally got my head together, I looked over and saw the hokage speaking with Kiba.

"I couldn't tell, she kept blacking out," Kiba paused, "She did say her hand hurt."

"Where was the green tornado?" asked the Third.

"Near the gate. I was out walking Akamaru when all of a sudden this green tornado appeared, and the girl with the puple hair, Kik, was descending from it extremely fast. That's the story I've had to say a thousand times already, and you still aren't getting it," Kiba had to be extremely frustrated. **Did he just say my hair was purple? **I grabed a peice, and sure enough it was.

"Excuse me, the girl has awaken. The only problem that we've seen so far is her wrist was broken, but we're still running tests," the medic explained to both Kiba and Saratobi.

"Hehe... um yeah, did I forget to mention she hit her wrist on some rocks? Well, she landed on some rocks," Kiba said embarrassed. That makes a lot of since as to why my hand is in a brace and I'm black and blue.

While I was busy examinaning my hand, apparently Kiba walked up next to me.

"Hey, it's good to se your finally conscious," he said happily.

"Yeah, I'm glad I am too. Do you think this will wash out? It's cool having the hair color of Ayane off of Dead or Alive, but I can't go back to school with this color. My teachers will consider it unatural and they'll send me to the rock, I mean I'll get in a lot of trouble," he probably thought I was the weirdest person ever. He had no clue what the rock was or what Dead or Alive was or what hair color was unatural, I mean look at Sakura.

"Why would your hair color wash out? Who's Ayane?" he asked after I probably just talked his ear off ninty to nothing.

"Nevermind," I clammed up and looked down at the floor. You would think the floor would be white too, but it was wooden. Come to think of it, in the show the hospital has blue walls or something like that. Oh my gosh, I've come in before the show even started. They must have done a paint job before.

"I promise not to think you're weird if that's what you're so deathly afraid of. You worry about what others think about you way too much. Well, at least that's something I've learned," he was looking at me. It's almost like I could sense it.

"I have no clue what to do. If I told you what I think happened, you would think I was insane," it's just a fact. I think I dropped through a hole in the floor and fell from the sky down a green tornado.

"Hey, I saw a green tornado, if I were to explain that to you and you hadn't seen it, what would you think?" I think he would he was crazy, that's exactly what I would think, " Well, I'm going to believe whatever you say. You havn't given me any reason not to. By the way, I don't beleive I have formally introduced you to Akamaru. Akamaru meet Kiki, Kiki, meet Akamaru," he said gesturing to his dog. So that's the thing that was on his head, of course. Akamaru let out a little happy bark.

As I was getting better aquainted with someone that I already knew, a medic walked up, " By analyzing the development of he rchakra system she is ten years old," he said.

"Whoa, that's cool, you're my age," Kiba explained.

"I'm thirteen, there is no way I'm..." what happened to me?

"You look ten, sound ten, and the medics say you are. This conversation has officially become weird," he paused, " just kidding. You must be extremely confused."

"Well, I guess I am ten," I said a bit confused. I didn't want to make anyone think I was crazy. If I said the wrong thing, they might would lock me up for the rest of my life. These people didn't know anything about me, I just appeared. What would my home do if this happened? They would probably declare the person a maniac or an alien.

"I take it you don't live anywhere close, do you?" Kiba asked already positive he knew the answer.

"No, I don't think so... I mean, I fell from the sky!" this thought made me think of my sister for some reason. I would never see her or anyone else ever again.

"Oh, hold on, I'll be right back," he walked out of the room with Akamaru trailing behind him. I must have sounded so stupid. I layed back and began to count all of the different lights on machines. Wait, this isn't the normal medical room. This room was used for medical work on people they didn't know, or people who had amnesia. They were analyzing every little detail about me. This was getting a little weird.

Kiba walked back into the room and came straight to where I was," Do you want to stay at my house?"

"That would be nice seeing as I don't have anywhere to go," I said.

"Well, the medics siad you're free to go whenever you feel like it. They siad just make sure to check in with them so they can make sure your wrist is healing up," he said.

As we walked out of the building I noticed a lot of curious eyes were looking at me. It was probably because they has never seen me. " Why is everyone staring at me like I'm some kind of weird attraction at a circus?"

"Well, we have people with pink and yellow hair, but purple _is such an unatural color,_" he smirked and then looked back down at me," I'm just kidding." I continued to glare at him, " What? I said I was joking!" He was so cool and extremely cute, especially in the sun light. I giggled at the tought, " Uh, Kiki?"

"What?" I asked.

"Akamaru and I were talking to the hokage earlier and if you want... we noticed that you've had some kind of ninja training or something... you can join my class in the ninja acadamy... we're going to graduate in a few months," He said.

"Are you for serious?" I asked.

"For serious?" he gave me a confusing look.

"Oh, its a saying that I came up with all by myself," I exclaimed.

"Well then, yes, I'm for serious." he said.

"I'ld love to," I said... Then I burst out into song," I'm gonna be a ninja, I'm gonna be a ninja, yay, go me."

"Wow, you're fuuny," he said, " Akamaru, what are we going to do with her?"

"At my old home, I took," **what's the closest thing to martiel arts in this world,**" taijutsu training."

Kiba made a sniffing noise. He deffinately smelled something, "Hold on." He grabbed me and pulled me behind a fence. Afrer a few seconds he said, "Sorry about that, I didn't feel like letting Naruto bug the living day lights out of you yet." Aw, he was protecting me from being overly annoyed. It's probably a good thing too, because when I get annoyed, it eventually turns into me getting mad, and I have a highly explosive temper.


	3. All the Feelings Come Back to You

"So, when is your birthday?" wow, that was completely random Kiba.

"March 21st," I replyed. I already knew his birthday, I can't tell you how many times I've looked it up.

"I'll be eleven before you. Wow, you'll be one of the only ten year olds graduating," he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't usually become a ninja until you're ten and a half or eleven. You won't be either. We're taking some kind of test in a few months to see if we can become ninjas or not," he explained.

"Cool, can I tell you and Akamaru something and trust you not to tell anyone?" I was probably getting way over my head, but it's Kiba, he may be immature, but he is loyal.

"You have my word, I won't tell a single soul unless you want me to of course," just as I though, loyal. We walked a little ways until I was sure no one could hear us.

"I come from a place where you're in a television show. Do you know what a t.v. is?" I asked.

"Of course, we have television shows everywhere, but I've never been in one. Maybe you're thinking of something else," he said.

"No, I'm sure it was you and everyone else," I said.

Discombobulated he said," Everyone else?"

I pulled out my cell phone and took a deep breath, " Look at this. I got here by this."

He grabbed it. When he flipped it open he when straight to the contacts, " What are our names in here? Who are all of these other people? What are these numbers?" He was thinking out loud.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't want to mess up anything," I paused, "my sister Jordan has one too. I called... I called the number by your name and landed near you. It brought me to the Nar- this world. Now I'm ten, in a world I thought only to be mythical, and I'm never going to see my family again."

"This is an extremely weird situation. What if our world is three years behind yours? Wait, explain this t.v. show to me." Kiba's theory did make sense.

"That's a possibilty. Well, you guys are ninjas and yeah," I said

"What's it called?" I obviously didn't give him as much information about the show as I could. I wonder what's going on in the manga right now... Grrrr... Sasuke and Itachi were beginning to fight in the manga when I left. I wonder what happened. Okay enough of my randomness.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Naruto."

"Why Naruto? He's not even good at anything," He said. This could turn against me one day, so maybe I just need to play dumb.

"I don't know. I'm hungry. What about you?" I've always wanted to eat at Itchiraku's.

"Any requests?" he asked.

"Itchiraku's." I smiled.

"Is that okay with you Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in approval.

"Okay."

"You know, I think I'm going to enjoy it hear a lot better than back home," I said. We began walking to the other side of town which is where Itchiraku's was.

"Why?"

"Well, back home, I was always terrified. My stepdad was really mean. He was only mean to me too. I never understood him. My dad died before I was born. I really wish I could have met him. Another reason is my mom was never home," I explained.

"Wait, how was your stepdad mean?" he asked. Then I remembered all of the times he had hit me or cursed me out. The thought made me flench.

"I don't know, just forget I mentioned it," I said. We were silent the rest of the way to Itchiraku's.

When we walked in a man greeted us. Then we ordered some miso ramen.

"Why do you always wear you're hood?" I asked Kiba.

"I don't know," he said taking it off. He looked so much cuter without it on. I guess I would consider him my best friend even though I've only known him for a day. Sometimes I guess friends click automatically. "I guess it's just a habit."

That had to be the best ramen ever. Wow, being ten was extremely weird, that ment I was 45 pounds and 4'7'. When I was 13 I was catching up to normal, 95 pounds and 5'3'. Kiba seemed about average four our age. The only bad thing is I eat like a bird and don't have any appetite. I had to give the rest of my miso ramen to Akamaru.

* * *

We walked to Kiba's house when Kiba said, " My mom and sis went on a mission earlier today. They'll probably be back by the end of this week." I guess since there isn't any hope of me seeing my freinds or family again, I'll have one here.

"That's cool, I can't wait to meet them," I really wanted to meet them although in the show, Kiba's mom kind of scared me. I used to think it was his dad.

We walked into his room and I spotted a dvd player with what looked like one of my favorite movies, " You've got to be kidding me," I ran over and spotted something that looked kind of like rock band too, " You like Ninja wars and Instrumental Rocker?"

"Yeah, don't you have those where you come from?"

"Something like that," I said. We watched Ninja Wars and it was interesting. It was almost exactly like Star wars .

Later, Kiba and I decided to go to sleep. I got on the top bunk and he got on the bottom. Akamaru got on his doggie bed. After we turned the lights off, I heard a lot of moving going on. I basically hooked my legs around the side railing and flipped down to see what was going on. "What on earth are you doing?" I asked Kiba who was turning around and around like a maniac.

"I'm finding my spot," he replyed.

"So you're rolling over a kazillion times... okay," I said flipping back up to the top bunk.

"Pretty much. How's your hand?"

"It's fine," I hadn't thought about that in forever. Everything went silent. I don't know how much longer I can act like I dont know these people. Oh my gosh, I may have one connection to reaching the outside world... grrrrr, I forgot my train of thought. I'm pretty sure it had to do with... no. That would never work. Oh yeah, I remember now. I pulled out my cell phone and typed in Jordan's phone number and sent her a text message saying: Omg, you'll never believe where I am.

Hopefully she'll reply, I hit the send button and fell asleep.

I had a nightmare about Kiba vs. Sakon and Ukon. I showed up right as Kiba was about to stab himself and the rest went down hill from there. When that dream cut off there was another one:

"Kiki! Get your but down here now!" he called

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to miss that spot when I was cleaning," I replyed.

"You're my slave and if you ever tell anyone about this I'll kill you," my stepdad yelled. Then he pulled his hand back about to punch me and I woke up.

When I woke up it was still dark outside. Kiba was awake already. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Wow, I didn't know anyone woke up this early except for my family. It's four in the morning," he was wide awake. When I climbed down the ladder and looked at him he looked sad. "Kiki, did you know you talked in your sleep?"

Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that. "Yes, did I say anything bad? I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't anything bad. I just want to know was your stepdad like that?" he asked.

"When he was awake. He slept most of the time or was gone somewhere. I'm sorry you had to hear that," I replyed.

"Do you want to go on a walk with Akamaru and me?" he asked changing the subject.

"Sure," I said as I put my hair into a ponytail. I always carry two rubber bands around my wrist, one to use if I need it, the other because it looks cool. "So what time do we need to be at the acadamy?"

"Eight, sometimes Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Akamaru, and I skip class. We have our reasons: Naruto is most likely ADHD, Shikamaru is lazy, Choji wants to eat, and Akamru and I are just cool like that. We kind of get bored," yay, he was rebelious like me. I wasn't rebelious in school, just at home.

"Ir- your sensei must not like that," I chuckled as I said this. He just glared at me.

"Dang it!" he yelled. What's his problem?

"What?" I asked ready for anything whether it was weirdness or randomness.

"I have a," he scratched his head, "flea."

"oh," I went over, searched his head and took it out, " Is that better?"

"Yeah, I always have trouble getting those things out," poor Kiba.

Just then my thoughts shot back to my phone. I'm a pretty light sleeper, even with my phone on silent I would have woken up if a bright light flared up. She didn't reply. Where is my phone speaking of the devil? I looked at my right hand with the brace on it and I was holding it.

Kiba was staring at me confused, "I like chocolate,: I said this as I did my dorky smile. He laughed.

I liked being around Kiba, I could be myself. I also had butterflies in my stomach the whole time. I think I'm begining to like him for more than friends.

* * *

We walked around the village once exchanging glances without saying a word. He broke the silence first, " I like you. As a freind I mean, you're cool. I've never met a girl like you. Well, that may all change after you meet Sasuke. You may be all like, Sasuke this Sasuke that."

"Oh trust me, that won't happen." Sasuke is and always will be my least favorite character. "You're cool too."

A few minutes later I said, " I'm being completely random, but where can I get a wallet and keychain like Naruto has? They rock!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. We can ask him later," he replied.

We were silent the whole way back to his house. I feel like I've been here a year already and I've only been here for one full day.


	4. Uh, Hi I'm Kiki and I Don't Know You

The acadamy was a lot bigger than expected. The third hokage was at the front of the room most likely waiting on me. There was an odd feeling as if all of the eyes in the room were on me.

**I'ld be staring at me too. I mean come on, I have purple hair and I'm something new. **

"Hey, I'm... I was talking to her first!" those voices were too familiar, Ino and Sakura. Thank goodness Kiba pulled me away from them.

"It's a good thing Naruto isn't here yet. We need to talk to the Hokage: I liked how he said we. There is no way possible that I could talk to the hokage without someone there. Something about him just scared me.

"Hello Kiki, follow me. There are far too many students in here to talk in peace," he smiled.

**This is going to be easier than I thought. See he's not so scarey. I think he's actually nice. It's so sad that he dies in the fu... No do not think of his death. You will start crying again... **

"Can Kiba come too?" I asked. I still wasn't quite... well... comfortable being with someone else without Kiba.

"Of course."

Someone was intrigued with the conversation or was it me? I turned my head to look. It was Sasuke. Why would he be so interested in anything going on in this place? That's usually the vibe he gives.

As we walked out the door, guess who was walking straight towards us. Naruto Uzamaki.

"Hey, you're that girl who falls out of trees! I'm Naruto Uzamaki. Get used to the name, because you'll be hearing it a lot in the future. I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!" he yelled. Then his glance shifted from me to Kiba.

Nudging Kiba in the arm he said attempting the lowest whisper he could (which was not low at all), " You didn't tell me you and purple tree girl were an item."

Kiba glared at Naruto for a few seconds before pounding his head into the floor.

"That's because we aren't you idiot!" Kiba's temper had got the best of him.

"Uh, Kiba, I, uh, I think you killed him," I said knowing he had only knocked him unconcious.

"Good! Now I won't have to deal with him," he growled.

"Could you take him into the other room?" the Third asked.

Kiba mummbled something as he grabbed one of Naruto's legs, drug him about two yards away, opened the door, and then kicked him into the room. He smirked.

"Feel better?" I asked jokingly.

"I do now," Kiba made his way back towards us.

"You know, I think later I'm going to ask him where he got his wallet from." Then I remembered something else too, " Oh, and his keychain."

The Third cleared his throat, "I have heard bits and pieces about what happened from Kiba, but I want to hear about you."

" I am going to sound so insane, but okay. I am Kiki Kinozini. I don't know how to explain where I came from. and aparently I'm ten." I was fighting the fact of whether or not to tell him the biggest secret, of how I really got here, " well, I fell and um... that's all I remember."

"From what I've heard you fell from a tornado in the sky. You must be from another time of some sort. There has been only one other case like yours. The only difference is he went to another world then returned to ours. He dissappeared years ago, because he was upset about losing something from the world he went to. He said they were of great value to him. We are not sure of his wearabouts." The Third explained.

Kiba and I were in shock.

"Well, you're here at the acadamy so I'm guessing you're wanting to be a ninja. There are only a few months until graduation. You can continue with this group, but if you do not prove to be the same level as them don't be discouraged. If you fail your graduation test we'll understand and there is always next year." Gee thanks for thinking there's a hope of me passing.

I nodded and with that the hokage walked off.

"You're going to kill Naruto aren't you?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," he looked away from my gaze.

"Well, I guess if you do that then I'll have to tell everyone what you said in your sleep last night," oh no, what if this backfires? I sleeptalk worse than anyone. Unfortunately I sleepwalk too, but that's rare.

**Think of something. Think of something quick.**

"You know, the beef jerky dude who wears axe. Aparently Akamaru likes how he smells better than he likes your smell," bingo!

Both of us walked into the room to find Shikamaru in front of us.

"Wow, Kiba you sure did beat him up," his gaze switched to me, "I'm Shikamaru. Usually I would think this is troublesome introducing myself, but I just walked in the door."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kiki," I said. I have a lot of respect for Shikamaru he going to do a lot of... well, I don't know, but he's cool.

"After thinking it through, I'm not going to kill Naruto. What!?" Kiba was staring at a now asleep Shikamaru, "You have got to be kidding me, we were talking to him less than two seconds ago!"

We were so intrigued with the fact that Shikamaru was already asleep that I didn't notice Sasuke walk up.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

**There is something I want to try. Instead of giving my name I'm going to try something from a future episode. **

"What's yours? It's common curtesy to give your name first since you asked me," I was sooo proud of myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the name is Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kinozini, Kiki, Kinozini" we had the James Bond thing going on.

"Sasuke, Ino and Sakura are calling you," Kiba pointed at them both of them fighting over who Sasuke is going to sit by.

Sasuke got annoyed and walked off.

We went over to some wooden seats and sat. I don't think Sasuke noticed, but Kiba and I both did. I poked Kiba in the arm to get his attention before going to a seat.

"Can you believe him? I think he was about to ask you out," Kiba said.

"Um, well, I don't know about that, but it's very odd that he came up to me," thinking really fast I covered for myself," I mean that guy gives off the vibe of someone who doesn't really give a care."

Iruka walked to the front of the class, " Okay class, we have a new student joining us today, Kiki Kinozini, please give her a welcoming applouse," that was odd everyone began to clap. Iruka began to look around the room frantically, " Where is Naruto?"

Some random person yelled, "Oh, he's just laying there unconcious by the door."

"How the heck did that happen?" Everyone glanced at Kiba.

"Well," CHoji said while opening a bag of chips, "he got on Kiba's nerves."

Iruka just shrugged it off (aparently this happened a lot) , " Very well, okay, today we will be working on our ranged attacks."

Everyone got up and went to the courtyard where there were many targets.

* * *

fter class that day, everyone went to the village gate.

"Is this where everyone hangs out?" I didn't remember it from the show.

"Not usually. I think everyone just wants to meet you," he murmered back.

"Well then, I'm not going to mess this up," I exclaimed.

"So, Kiki, where are you from?" asked Sakura.

"Um..."

Kiba covered for me, " She's from a small village somewhere near here."

"What's your favorite color?" asked Ino.

"Purple." I said.

"Well isn't that something, your favorite color happens to be the same color as your hair." She said.

"Kiki, your ranging was pretty good today for your first time," Sasuke said.

**I was actually surprised. Back home I couldn't catch or throw anything worth a flip. **

"Go away duck butt," Kiba shoved him, " You were pretty awesome today Kiki."

"I can talk to her if I want to Mutt-Dog," Sasuke said. I better stop this somehow.

Akamaru was growling. Kiba covered his ears, " Don't call Akamaru a mutt. He's sensitive to that kind of thing."

"OH MY GOSH? SASUKE AND KIBA?" Naruto was asking to be pounded into the ground double the pain.

"No you idiot, they're fighting over Kiki," Sakura said glaring at me.

I tried my hardest to look my best.

I just ignored them while I introduced myself to everyone else.

Hinata walked up to me, " Kiba and Sasuke never talk. I wander what they're discussing."

"I don't know," I said. "I guess that's kind of strange for them to be talking."

"WE ARE NOT GOING OUT! I AM NOT GAY YOU RETARD!" I overheard Kiba saying. Sasuke and Kiba were about to kick the living daylights out of Naruto.

"Kiba. Sasuke. NO!" I screamed as I ran in between them just in time to stop them.

"Okay." Kiba said. He picked Akamaru up and pet him.

"Kiki, come talk to me over here for a second," Sasuke growled.

"Uh, okay."

"Listen, I have this feeling around you. I overheard you and Kiba talking all today during target practice. You're really smart, and beautiful, despite the fact that you're wearing rags," he sighed," I like you, your pretty."

**Oh my gosh, what the hell is up with him today? **

"Uh, well that's really sweet, but I already have a boyfriend, Kiba," I lied.

**Darnhow am I supposed to get myself out of this one? **

I walked over to Kiba grabbing his arm trying to get him to move before Sasuke said anything.

"Don't think this is over just because she's yours!" Sasuke yelled.

"What's up with him?" Kiba said.

"He asked me out... let's get out of here. I'm really overwhelmed by all of these new people."

"Okay."

Once we got to his house I was dead tired. I fell asleep right away. Kiba and Akamaru stayed up a little while watching some t.v. show.


	5. The Look

Today was going to be a simple day. First Kiba, Akamaru, and I went to the Hokage's office to get a our student money. Then, Kiba, Akamaru and I split up for a little while. We decided to meet at Itchiraku's at noon.

I went by the Yamanaka flower shop to see if Ino felt like going on a shopping trip. To my luck she did.

"You came to the right person for all of the best tips on the best stores in Konoha!" she exclaimed.

"I was hoping that would be the case."

"Okay we can go into a number of places, my favorite is Nintastic."

"Let's start at Nintastic then."

As we walked into the store a beautiful outfit caught my eye. The shirt was a dark purple with a light blue band around the bottom. The skirt was dark purple with a light blue belt.

Of course it needed a little accessorising. I got some black leggings to go under it. Bandages would look perfect on my arms and around my waist so I wasn't showing too much skin, and just to be cool I got some gloves to match it.

I was a Natural.

After that, I went to Sakura's house.

A tall lady came to the door, she looked exactly like Sakura, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, please, I was looking for Sakura."

"Okay, one moment," she said.

A few seconds later Sakura came to the door.

"Hey Kiki."

"Hi. I was wandering if you wanted to help me figure out a cool hairstyle."

"Of course," she said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me into her house.

We walked to her room where she got a pair of siccors and a brush.

"I think the best look for you would be... I know, we'll part your hair to the side and fluff it up a little. Your hair is so pretty and thick that it can pull this look off I think."

After we were done it looked georgeous.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Come back anytime!"

After Sakura's house, I went to meet up with Kiba.

He walked into ItchiRaku's stunned.

"Kiki, you look so, so, so, wow."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

"Akamaru likes it too."

"Well, now I look like I'm from here."

Hey peeps, this is twilight321 speaking. I've been working on Kiki for a really long time now on paint. I've put some pictures on photobucket, but some of them aren't exactly how she looks. I redid a lot of them. Anyways back to the point, I should be coming out with a youtube video of what she looks like soon. I'll keep you updated. It will probably be around next week. I have three channels: greenrocks321 (this has Naruto chat rooms on it with Kiki in them if you're interested in looking at that) , KikiKinozini (this will be the one with the rpc video), and purpleforeverintokio (don't ask). My photobucket name is: coolgirlz0123. I share it with my sister. The final Kiki is the one that looks like the description in this.


End file.
